Status epilepticus is recognized as a major medical emergency and is associated with significant mortality. In spite of this fact there have been few large studies to address the natural history of this condition and to develop predictive indicators of mortality. No large population based studies exist to investigate demographic and epidemiological variables of status epilepticus across all age groups. The CENTRAL HYPOTHESES to be tested in this project are 1) that specific clinical and chemical parameters are associated with subsequent mortality in status epilepticus and 2) that the development of a large data base for status epilepticus in a defined population will serve as a useful resource for determining risk factors, predictive indicators and mortality of status epilepticus and for collecting demographic and epidemiological information. The Greater Richmond Metropolitan Area Status Epilepticus data base will be utilized for multivariate regression statistical analysis to: 1) determine if duration of status epilepticus is related to mortality in the adult and pediatric populations; 2) evaluate whether duration and degree of coma following status epilepticus is related to mortality; 3) evaluate the relationship between the etiology of status epilepticus and mortality; 4) determine the age distribution and dependency on mortality of status epilepticus; 5) determine the age distribution, incidence and recurrence rate of status epilepticus; 6) determine and evaluate the socioeconomic, sex and race indicators of status epilepticus; and 7) identify and evaluate possible predictive physiological and clinical variables associated with mortality in status epilepticus. The results from this investigation will be utilized to provide some of the first information on the incidence rate, recurrence rate and demographic and epidemiological variables associated with status epilepticus. Initial results have provided important insights into specific predictive indicators that are associated with mortality and that may play a major role in identifying status epilepticus patients with a high probability of mortality.